<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Us: But the Spacesuits Actually Work? by the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913262">Among Us: But the Spacesuits Actually Work?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave/pseuds/the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave'>the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, This ended up a lot more existential than I hoped, no editing we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave/pseuds/the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oxygen has been depleted, how long until it’s gone?” Orange asked.<br/>“Approximately 29 seconds, 28, 27,” as Cyan continued counting down, the three astronauts rushed into O2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among Us: But the Spacesuits Actually Work?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm was ringing through the ship, someone had sabotaged the oxygen.<br/>
In the cafeteria, a hysteric Yellow crewmate shrieked “Oh god we’re all gonna die!”, rifling up panic in his Purple and White crewmates as well.<br/>
“Everybody just, stay calm— stay calm everybody!” Red frantically tried to organize the panicking astronauts. “Nobody is gonna die!”</p><p>To the right of the cafeteria, in Weapons, Orange, Cyan, and Lime Green assessed the situation.<br/>
“Oxygen has been depleted, how long until it’s gone?” Orange asked.<br/>
“Approximately 29 seconds, 28, 27,” as Cyan continued counting down, the three astronauts rushed into O2.<br/>
“Lime, you check the oxygen in Admin, and I’ll take it from here” Orange directed.<br/>
“If we don’t get it done in 20 seconds?” There was a tinge of panic in Lime’s voice as she asked.<br/>
“Oh well be fine,” said Cyan, who had been causing the most fear with his incessant count down, “we all have oxygen tanks, they should last us roughly 8.5 hours.”<br/>
“So why are we panicking? We have plenty of time.”<br/>
And with the newfound sense of calm, Lime, Cyan, and Orange fixed the oxygen.</p><p>Later, an emergency meeting was called to asses who sabotaged the oxygen, and thus who the Imposter was.<br/>
“Alright,” Red started, “who was in O2 before it was depleted?”<br/>
“I saw White in there!” Purple cried out.<br/>
“Purple, you dunce, I was in the cafeteria with you!”<br/>
“Cough cough, it was Blue,” said Yellow.<br/>
“Oh? Oh really? You fucking clown—“<br/>
“Guys can you please settle down?” Red tried to speak over his crewmates shouting accusations at each other, but to no avail.<br/>
“It was Blue!” Purple declared.<br/>
“Wait a minute— I saw Black in O2 and he’s been mighty quiet—“<br/>
“It was Blue!”<br/>
“I’ve been in Electrical the entire goddamn time! How could it have been me!?”<br/>
Still, more voices uprose accusing Blue.<br/>
Red sighed, “Is it time to vote then?”</p><p>Votes were cast and despite their protests, Blue was ejected. The rest of the crew quickly realized they were not the Imposter, but went back to their tasks and their investigation.</p><p>Blue floated aimlessly through empty space. If they tried to scream, no one would here it. Still, they were alive. Their spacesuit could protect them, but it would still run out of oxygen in 8 hours. <i>How pitiable,</i> they thought, <i>to die over a false accusation. To be awake for my own funeral. To be aimlessly drifting for hours knowing my death is imminent and inescapable.<br/>
I suppose everyone lives like this. Living knowing it will end. But they have 80 years to think about it— not 8 hours. And they know they can live before they die. All I can do, is float through space bitter and terrified.</i></p><p>8 hours later, sure enough, their oxygen tank was out of oxygen, they suffocated and died, with their last though wondering if a quick death at the hands of an Imposter would have been better. Their ghost found the ship and continued to haunt it, until all crewmates eventually were falsely accused or killed by the Imposter, and the ship was abandoned. </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This got a lot more existential than I initially planned 👀<br/>The game becomes a lot more morbid when you consider that after someone is ejected, their spacesuit and oxygen tank would still work so they’d be alive and floating through space for hours before their inevitable death.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>